my_ranger_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carter Grayson
"Red Ranger, Rescue ready!" Carter Grayson is the Red Lightspeed Ranger and the leader of the team. Character History Early Life Carter Grayson was born in Mariner Bay on July 3. He is the older twin brother of Henry Grayson and the half brother of Molly Grayson. Lightspeed Rescue Carter Grayson was one of Mariner Bay's best firefighters. His daredevil maneuvers risked his life, but saved those in danger. Carter is brave, headstrong, and quick thinking. As a child, Carter was saved from a burning building by a mystery firefighter. This encounter led him to follow in his savior's footsteps and become a firefighter himself. He later found this mystery firefighter to be none other than Captain Mitchell, who recruited him into Lightspeed Rescue. Carter was the first to accept his role and took up the position of team leader as the Red Lightspeed Ranger, and courageously led the Rangers against Diabolico's forces. As the Red Ranger, Carter is a strong leader, however he is strict and by-the-book. During the series, he develops feelings for Jane Mitchell, the Orange Ranger, but it's unknown if he has expressed them yet, though the feelings seems to be mutual. An example is in the episode The Last Ranger, when the Rangers, save Jane, lose their memories, Carter sees Jane get hurt and it restores his memories. Carter bravely took down Queen Bansheera in a final battle, tossing her into the shadow world for good. Time Force When Vypra returned from the dead and began terrorizing Silver Hills, Carter reunited the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, who helped the Time Force Rangers defeat the undead demon princess. Forever Red When remnants of the Machine Empire's forces unearthed Serpentera to destroy Earth, Carter teamed up with 9 other Red Rangers and traveled to the moon to stop them. He teamed up with Red Space Ranger Andros against Steelon. Super Megaforce "Don't worry guys! We've got this!"-Carter says before he saves a man. Carter, Jane, Henry and Dana investigate the aftermath of Prince Vekar's armada attacks. Appearance He is Causisan, with short brown hair. He wore a red shirt with blue tracksuit. He also wore red shoes and orange socks. He also have a special necklace giving by Beatrice. he is seen with a Lightspeed Rescue jacket. At the beach, he wore a red swimming trunk. Personality Carter is heroic, but sometimes reckless (like in Trial By Fire), always putting himself in danger to save others. He's got a sense of humor (remember anytime with Joel and Ms. Fairweather), but he acts serious most of the time. Powers Red Lightspeed Ranger= Zords *Pyro Rescue 1 *Rail Rescue 1 *OmegaZord 1 *Lifeforce Megazord (shares with Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink Rangers) Arensal *Rescue Blaster *Rescue Morpher *V-Lancer *Battle Booster *Thermo Blaster *Rescue Claw *Red Lightspeed Cycle *Mobile Armor Vehicle |-| Trans-Armor= *Trans-Armor Cycle Ranger Key The Red Lightspeed Ranger Key is Carter’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) who uses it to fight as the Red Lightspeed Ranger. Although it has not been used, it has been seen in toy form. Trivia *Carter is the third Red Ranger to be an adult at the time he was first introduced. The first was Aurico, the Red Alien Ranger, and the second was Leo, Red Galaxy Ranger. *Carter is a firefighter like his Sentai counterpart counterpart. However, of the Lightspeed Rangers, he's the only one that is a fire fighter. *He is the first Ranger to try to go against a giant monster (if unsucessful) without Zords. *Carter has used his Battlizer the rarest out of all Reds with Battlizers, having been used only three times, including the team-up episode. *He is also the only Ranger to appear for three seasons straight to keep his original powers (The Mighty Morphing Team replaced their powers in Season 3, although, again, the Samurai Rangers may count depending on the viewer's opinion on Troy's dreams). See also *Carter-Henry Relationship, a history between brothers *Carter-Dana Relationship, a history between Carter and Dana's relationship. *Carter-Jane Relationship, a history between Carter and Jane's relationship. Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Legendary Rangers